Deep Red Rose
by strangervania
Summary: One Shot based from the book The Pedestrian by Ray Bradbury. Some Characters are owned by Raybradbury.


Amy´s POV

"Amy they need you at the emergency room, a guy named Leonard Mead has been brought for walking. Can you believe that? He walks at night and supposedly he was taking fresh air. Strange, something with him is not right."

"Of course something's not right Claire he wouldn't be here if he was sane," I said as I speed walk next to Claire to the emergency room. There was a silence until I broke it "Haven't you wondered why people walk or read, or play outside? What is the big deal where they would risk their freedom for those insignificant things?" Claire stopped, grabbed me by the arm and looked straight to my eyes. At that moment I knew that I shouldn't have said that. "Amy you know better than to ask questions." She lowered her voice and looked around. " If someone who is not me hears what you just said you could be in big trouble." she said with piercing eyes "I know I'm sorry won't happen again," I said as I averted my eyes from my big sister. I know that she cares for me, but I really want to know who would people like to walk. I didn't realize that I was now opening the door to Mr. Meads room.

Mr. Mead´s POV

Iv have been in this room for 10 minutes it's a plain white room with a bed and a chair. I started to imagine what I could do to make the room interesting like a huge window that faces the streets to see the car's speed at daytime and watch the moon at night. I didn't realize I stood up and was staring at the plain wall when the door opened and closed.

"Hello, Mr. Mead I am your doctor my name is Amy". She had a confused face I could understand I was looking at the wall, that would be pretty strange if someone saw.

"As you know you are here for walking at night". She continued as I walked to the side of the bed and took a seat.

"Yes, but I don't know why they would take me here" I answered

"I need to ask you some questions as a hospital requirement" She ignores my question

"Why am I here? What did I do? Fresh air isn't bad for me it is actually good. did you know the fresh air can boost your immune system, fresh air also helps improve heart rate and."

She cut me off.

"How do you know that Mr. Mead?" She asked

"Know what?" I played dumb I shouldn't have said that. Reading is illegal and I have a hidden collection of books in my house.

"That it improves heart rate and it can boost your immune system." She said looking suspicious. She was writing something in her papers.

"It's a fact that my family has passed through generations." I lied the first thing that

Came to my mind.

There was a silence in the room.

Amy´s POV

"You know Mr. Mead can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead." He answered

"I need to understand why would someone walk and not stay at home." I probably shouldn't be asking this but I really would like to know.

He looked at me surprised. "Well just by breathing in the air it's different and the colored trees, the tall grass, the birds chirping and flying from tree to tree, and there are this little thing that grows from the grass and they smell delicious and they are color red but you have to be careful with them because they have spikes and they hurt if you touch them," he said in one breath.

"I have to see that" I covered my mouth with my hands. "Forget I said that"

"I can take you to see all of that," He said

"No you cant it's not possible you have to stay here and I can't go out," I stated

"If you help me I can go out but it has to be today so we can see the sunrise It's beautiful." Mr. Mead said smiling.

"I told you neither of us can go out there police cars and how will we get out there's movement detector cameras everywhere," I said matter of factly.

"We can plan as we go what could possibly go wrong?" He said still smiling.

"We die"

"We won't."

"Hurry we are not there yet and there's no much time left." Mr. Mead said while speed walking.

We made it out of the hospital with no one seeing us, said I had to change to back shoes. We are now running to what Mead said was a hill. I can see a line of orange in the sky. A few birds passed in a V formation, and the grass smelled really good I understand why people like to walk.

"Look, Amy, this is the thing I was telling you about," Mead said taking me out of my thoughts he was pointing to a beautiful deep red thing.

I was about to pick the red thing up an alarm sounded

HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM WALK SLOWLY TOWARDS ME.

A cop car was standing 10 feet away from us.

"What do we do?" Mead said

"We run."

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

BANG

I looked at my side and there he was on the ground, lying lifeless. I crouched to where was.

As I looked up I heard a loud BANG and everything went black.


End file.
